infection (re write) looking for a new title
by xxShafferxx
Summary: Percy woke from a coma he was in, which was a year. Something was wrong though. The dead was walking and he had to get out and find his mom and friends. He will come across many obstacles, maybe he will find even love. Who knows, take a look inside and you will find out.


**Hello all! I am re-writing Infection if you didn't know, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

Darkness.

That's all I could see, and it seemed it was the only think I could see. I wasn't sure how long I was like this, but I knew now for a while, maybe even years. I couldn't remember to tell the truth. I keep on having dreams on what happened that day, that dreadful day.

_~Dream sequence~_

_ My friends and I were going out for my eighteenth birthday; we were at some places in New York, around the Big Apple, I couldn't remember where exactly. But all I can remember, it was the best time of my life. I was with Connor and Travis Stoll, Charlie Beckendorf, and Michael Yew. I was driving along, just everywhere in the NYC. My name is Percy Jackson, I just turned eighteen and my life was about to change forever._

_ It was roughly around midnight when it happened, we were all laughing joking around. But it was all ended by a drunk driver._

_ Everything was going slow motion, I could hear my heart beat in my ears. Ba-dum Ba-dum bad-dum. Everyone was yelling the car I couldn't make out what was being said and by who. I just heard: "Percy look out!", "Oh my Fucking god!" and "Jesus Christ!"._

_ The giant ford pickup slammed into us, from our hood. My head slammed against the steering wheel, what makes it worst the airbag failed on my side. From what I head, everyone was okay, but Michael… I heard Travis say he's dead. After what felt hours, I felt my body get dragged out of my seat on to the pavement._

_ I could see a light shining in my eyes, people talking, sirens, It all makes my head throb. Once I felt my body getting hoisted up, my vision went black._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

My eyes snapped open, and I took a big breath of air then looked at my hands. "Is this real?" I asked, my voice raspy. I flung my legs to the side of the, hospital I guessed. I planted my bare feet on the ground and shivered slightly. "Cold…" I mumbled, standing up but stumbled over from my muscles not being used, in what, a year? I sighed, laying on the cold floor, I placed my hands opened palm on the floor and pushed myself up back to the standing position.

I stumbled to the door, turning the knob and pushing the door. It didn't budge. I heaved a annoyed sigh, I turned the knob again ramming my shoulder in the door. The door flies open and I stumbled out, not falling. I look against the wall, and someone put a stretcher in front of the door. Was it to keep me in or keep something out?

I had my hand against the wall as I made my way through the corridors, no nurses, no patients, just no one, but the smell of decaying flesh. The smell was revolting; I almost vomited there and then. Once I got past what looked like an operating room, I heard a constant banging sound. I was curious, so I turned a corner to a hallway with a door all the way at the end. I approached it slowly, seeing the door push open by then recoil from a thick chained links around the handles, when I got up close to it, I can read what the writing said.

"Don't open dead inside?" I said out loud, even confusing myself. "What does that even mean?" as I said this, the doors were pushed even farther and a rotten decaying arm and hand tried to grab me, I stumbled backwards and landed on my ass.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear, "No it can't be…" I stood up fast and tried to get out of this hospital as fast as I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Once I was outside, I almost didn't recognize it. There were burned cars, military vehicles, and tents all around. I limped my way through everything, "Hello?" I called out, "Anyone out there?" I never got a yell or anything back. It's like everyone just got up and left or…. Died.

I shook the thought out of my head and dragged my feet towards the direction where I lived, I thought I was in the hospital in the city where the accident happened. I guessed my mom got me relocated in our hometown. A little town, everyone knew everyone. It was only an hour away from Manhattan and two hours from the Adirondack Mountains, where my mom and I go camping a lot.

I go in a panic, what happened to mom? Is she okay? I worried more and more. I tripped over a piece of sidewalk and almost face planting if I didn't catch myself, it would have hurt.

"I should watch where I'm-" I stopped mid-sentence, because I heard a strange groaning coming from the grass me behind me, I turned around towards the sound, as I sit up. And there it is, that thing I never thought would be real.

It had white hair that's falling out, pure white eyes; I could see its ribs, from not eating for might of have been days. But the worst part, its whole upper half wasn't connected to its waist or legs.

I was scared; to the side of it was a bike, so I did the natural thing. I carefully too the bike and ride it home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Once I arrived home, I open the door and closed it, locking it tight. My breathing was fast and rapid, from all the pedaling I did. From being in that coma, I wasn't in the best of shape as I use to.  
"Mom?" I called out, searching throughout the house of any sign of my mother. I check the living room, bathroom and her room. What I found odd about her room, that all of my mom's clothes are gone, pictures of us were gone. My eyes began to tear up, that has to mean she's alive. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face, I wasn't sure of happiness or sadness.

I walked out of her room and down the hallway a bit, and came to a door at the end of the hallway. My room. I turned the knob slowly and pushed it open, everything was how I left it the day of my eighteenth birthday. I went to my drawers and picked out some clothes, jeans, socks and a shirt. Then I made my way to the bathroom.

After I freshened up I got dressed, drying off my black untamed hair I went back to my room where I noticed a note on my desk that had _Percy_ written on it. I opened it slowly, my heard pounding and I read it:

_Dear Percy,_

_ I am alright, Paul and I, and a few others are fleeing the town. Something happened. Something bad, when the people die, they come back but not as they were, they become flesh eating monsters. When they sink their teeth in a living person they turn. Where I'm going you will be able to find me, it might be the safest place for us. You know where we go camping? In the Adirondack Mountains? I will be there with other people, if you ever get this. I left your fathers Handgun in your drawer with an extra clip of ammo, don't waste it. I will be waiting for you baby. I miss you. Sorry I couldn't stay. I just know I will see you again._

_Xoxo _

_Love,_

_Mom._

After I was done reading it, I folded it up and put in my back pocket. I grabbed a duffle bag I used for swimming and began stuffing clothes and other useful items, like first-aid kits. I sighed standing up and going in the drawer in my night stand, and there it is, my father's handgun, I picked it up and cocked it back, showing it was loaded. I put it between my pants and boxers. Grabbing the extra clip I put it in my back pack that I was bringing to hold some food in.

I searched the kitchen for food and I got lucky, she left me some breakfast bars, Twinkies, cookies and oatmeal cookies. "I hope it didn't expire…" I whispered shoving it all in my bag. Going back up stair and grabbing my mom's car keys. Stepping outside, I felt determined now, I have motivation to get me going. I had to see my mother. I walked to my mom's Prius, unlocked it, putting my bags in the back seat, got in the driver's side. I closed the door and started it up. I looked in the rear view mirror and put the car in reverse, backing out into the street, then put it in drive and headed towards the Adirondacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As I was driving along the road before the highway, I spotted a man, about mid-twenties running for his life towards me. He was white, curly hair from what the looks and a goatee. His eyes were wide and terrified, as he was running towards me I could hear him yell, "Open the door please!"

I reached over to the passenger door and opened it and pushed it open so he can get it. As he was getting closer I could see all of those… Zombies behind him. "That sucks…" I mumble as he got in and slammed the door shut.

"Drive!" He yelled and I stepped on the gas.

I glanced at him, "Thank you thank you thank you so much!" He said, almost sobbing. I looked back at the road and put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's the least I can do, I'm Percy Jackson." I introduced myself to him.

"I'm Grover Underwood." He smiled at me, I took a good look at him. His eyes are hazel, very curly brown hair, and very thick goatee. He was wearing and old button up shirt and dress pants with a bag at his feet, I guessed he was wearing dress shoes. "Where are you from?" I asked him.

He seemed startled at my voice but soon relaxed, "I'm from Rindge, New Hampshire. I was with a group but.. We fell apart so I ran, got in a car and drove here and camped out for a while. Till they found me and then I ran into you. What are the chances?" He asked astonished.

I gave a light chuckle, "I'm happy I could help, I wasn't going to leave you. But, I'm from around here, I was in a coma, but I came through today." I said.

"Wow, and your body is cooperating with you? That's amazing." He said

"Well…. Not really. I'm still kind of weak in my muscles.."

"Oh great" He leaned his head against the window, "Where are we headed Percy?" He asked.

"The Adirondacks." I answered, my eyes narrowing down the road. I heard Grover mumble something about enchiladas, I just laughed and roll my eyes.

**There we go! That's my re-write, what do you all think? I hope you all like, I was up all night finishing up. Wishing I made it longer… haha well Read and Review! Thanks!**

**-xxShafferxx**


End file.
